Harry Riddle?
by DarkestMoonChild
Summary: What If... Lord Voldemort never tried to kill Harry but instead raised him? Rated T for language Warning Yaoi in later chapters Don't Like? DON'T READ!
1. Prologe

AN: I do not own any of the characters unless i say otherwise (probably wont for this one). All characters belong to J. K. Rowling

This is just an idea i had and i couldn't find a fanfic that i liked with this idea so enjoy

WARNING! (Later on there will be yaoi don't like don't freaking read!)

**Prolog**

_Becoming A Father_

The night was chilly, the wind was filled with the sickly sweet smell of candy and joyous laughter of children as they yelled "Trick or Treat!" The man draped in a long black hood walked along the sidewalk fighting back the urge to eliminate the entire town. Soon the man arrived at his objective and the town disappeared. The house still had its protection spell shrouding it. With a flick of his wand the spell was gone, no sound, no lights, just gone. Nothing but a creak could be heard as he opened the gate and walked towards the house watching the shadows in the windows. He could make out a man and a boy sitting in the window of the living room playing with stuffed dolls and other toys. In the kitchen he could see a woman dancing as she washed dishes, which soon she finished and joined the other two only to pick the boy up. With another flick of his wand the door unlocked and creaked open this time loud enough to be heard and the man came rushing into the hallway. The man yelled

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"

Lily ran up the stairs as the father blocked the hooded man's way. He smiled at the man who stood between him and his target wandless and defenseless. However, despite not having a wand the man stood tall and firm as only a loving father could. The man cast the spell sending the father flying crashing into the stairs. Passing the father as he went to the room Lily had locked herself and the boy in, he couldn't help but think he died straight-backed and proud as any noble man should. Lily had barricaded the door, he knew she was also defenseless, another simple flick sent the door flying off it's hinges emitting a scream from Lilly. She placed the boy in his crib and blocked him from the man's view. She began begging and pleading for the man to spear her son's life and to take her's instead. He told her to step aside, that he had no desire to kill her. When she didn't move the man raised his wand preparing to strike but just before he spoke those cursed words he say something he'd only seen a few times in his life, Love. Unconditional, true, Love, the kind of love he had wished he had known as a child. However this did not stop his words and the death spell was cast sending Lily to the ground. Now was time to rid himself of the child. He approached the crib where the young child stood staring at him with curious yet teary eyes. As he readied his wand to say the cursed spell one last time for the night, something stopped him, a little voice in his head. A voice that he had thought he had dispelled long ago after leaving Hogwarts, the same voice that stopped him once before from killing a child back a the orphanage. He tried to ignore it, but I grew with every movement he made.

"Don't kill him." it said.

"But he'll grow to one day kill me." He replied back.

"Perhaps, perhaps not?" The man thought for a moment on what this voice could mean by that. Then it answered.

"Perhaps the boy could be of use to you just like last time." The man thought back to the child from the orphanage after sparing the child's life he had told one of the adults that he had thought was a muggle, but was later discovered to be a witch; who in turn had told Dumbledore, and lead to his release. Not killing that child lead to him getting out of that horrid place.

"If I don't kill the child what should I do instead?" He asked himself as he watched the boy who was still staring at him.

"Turn him into a living Horcrux and raise him to be your heir." The voice finished before fading away. The man had to admit although strange the voice had a point. The man lifted his wand but instead of casting the death curse he cast a sleep spell on the young boy then burnt the bed to erase any evidence he took the boy. Before leaving, however the voice reminded him to take some useful things, such as diapers. After he left with the boy, and that is how the Lord of Darkness and Death became a Father.

AN: I know it was short but I just wanted this part out of the way. So please feel free to comment, just not on my grammar I know it sucks, but tell me if you like how I'm making this so far?


	2. Chapter 1: The New Life and The Letter

A/N: Hey guys thank you sooooo much for the follows and reviews this was my first ever published fanfiction and I'm glad you liked it.

I do not own any of the characters unless i say otherwise (probably wont for this one). All characters belong to J. K. Rowling

**Chapter 1: The New Life and The Letter**

It had been almost eleven years since the Potter's death's and the birth of Harry Riddle. Harry had grown quite a lot and was a chip of the old block, minus the childhood trauma. He knew when to be ruthless and mean but when it came to Voldemort and Nagini he was just like any other child. Harry was a very talented child when it came to magic he had already leaned most of the first year subjects and he was fast on a broom, it helped that he had a lot of teachers. Voldemort was glad he had not killed the young boy, although the first few years were difficult and annoying he liked all the time he had with Harry, racing brooms together, blowing things up, and yelling at Wormtail. However Voldemort knew this time would be coming to a stop at least for a little while. Harry was almost eleven and his Hogwarts letter would arrive soon, he needed to talk to Harry about a cover story, couldn't have the boy saying his dad was the Dark Lord now could he.

Voldemort had just gotten home from a meeting with one of his Death Eaters, who had reminded him about school starting soon. Harry was in the backyard of their hideout home playing a game of Death Target with three of his Death Eater baby sitters, he had just won another game after knocking the last baby sitter off of his broom, laughing as he landed on Wormtail. Voldemort smiled at how good his boy was at his little game, before he cleared his throat and called for Harry's attention.

"Harry come here please." Harry, noticing his father had returned and bolted to his side engulfing his father in an enormous hug.

"Welcome home father!" Harry said before noticing the rather stern face Voldemort was giving him, which either meant he was in trouble or there was some important news he had to hear. When his father had lead him into the living room and sat him down he knew it was news and breathed a sigh of relief before listening intently.

"Harry remember how I told you about my old school?" Harry nodded.

"Well you are almost of age so this year you will be attending your first year there." Harry smiled, he couldn't wait to make some friends his own age, and show his father how good he was at magic. Voldemort continued after telling Harry to calm down,

"Before you can go though there are some rules you must no matter what obey. These rules are not ones you will get leniency on like with the house rules at first. These are big boy rules that if you don't obey will mean big trouble for you and me." Harry gulped, he wasn't very good with rules usually at first.

"There rather easy rules so don't be to worried. Rule number one: I will be telling you a story one you must remember. This story will be one you tell other people this will be your fake life story, OK?" Harry was a bit confused but nodded.

"Rule number two: you are to follow what Quirinus Quirrell, your soon to be professor tells you. No back talk. And Rule number three: this is the most important rule, Harry no matter what you must NEVER tell ANYONE who your father is. If someone asks you will say you never met him."

"But why father?"

"My reputation son, I've told you before it is not the best, people in the wizarding world do not like me very much. If you tell them who I am they will come after us and take you away from me." Harry looked upset but nodded.

"Also you must not believe what you hear about me OK, you always have to remember I love you very much."

"I know that, and I love you too Father." With a smile, Voldemort gestured Harry to follow him down the hall while he explained to him his new life story.

"Your name will still be Harry Riddle just as always but you will be living with your godmother and godfather. They are two of my hardest working Death Eaters and they have a son about your age." Harry's ears perked up when he cough this.

"A son my age? Why have I never met him before Father?"

"I didn't want him blabbing to anyone about us. It was safer this way."

"Is he nice? What's he look like? What's his name? Does he like-"

"Harry" Voldemort took hold of Harry's attention once more, after a small sorry from Harry, Voldemort continued.

"Your story is that your mother recently past away in a house fire, so if someone asks about your mother simply say you don't want to talk about her death."

"And you father?"

"Tell them I was never around this way they can't try to pry more out you I was simply not there. You don't know your father's name, where his is, why he left, you don't know anything."

"Will I still see you though?" Voldemort stopped, turned, and keeled down and hugged Harry realizing how confusing this must be.

"You will still see me, every time you get a break from school I will come pick you up from your godparents place. What I'm telling you is all just to keep both of us safe. Understand there is nothing to worry about." Harry nodded and hugged is father back. After they continued down the hall to Voldemort's meeting room, where two people sat at the table waiting for them.

"Harry these two are your caretakers while you are in school, aka your godmother Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy," Narcissa stood and walked over to shake Harry's hand then bowed instead. "and your godfather Mr. Lucius Malfoy." He stood and bowed as well. Harry began looking around for a third person but saw no one, and he found.

"What is the matter young Lord?" Narcissa asked Harry noticing he didn't look happy.

"I was told you had a son my age?" Narcissa sighed and answered,

"Yes we do, unfortunately our poor boy was a bit under the weather this morning so he couldn't come. He was so upset-"

"But it was his own fault for stupidly playing out in the rain yesterday." Lucius cut in, Harry chuckled.

"He likes the rain too?" Harry asked.

"Why yes that stupid boy is always out in the rain." Harry chuckled again this time saying,

"I do the same thing!" Lucius went white realizing he had just called the Dark Lord's son stupid. Narcissa cut in to attempt to save her husband's bum,

"Do you come in and dry off right away?" Harry answered with a simple yep.

"See that's why you are perfectly healthy right now while he's fighting a fever, my silly boy will just walk into the house and change not even bothering to dry his hair." Harry laughed and Lucius breathed a sigh of relief when Voldemort smiled at Harry.

"Well maybe I'll see him soon?" Harry asked with a smile.

"He should be better before school starts up so we'll have him meet you on the train OK? This way you and your father can spend the rest of your vacation time together." Harry grinned happily at her words, then realized he didn't know how long he had until school.

"Father when does school start?" Harry asked causing Lucius to remember to give them Harry's letter.

"The letters arrived yesterday, my lord." Soon after the Malfoys had to leave, which met Harry could open his letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Riddle,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall sig_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

_Harry smiled the entire time he read his letter. Then he flipped the page and read the second page. _

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic _

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions _

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus sig_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions _

"Aww I wanted to bring Nagini with me." Harry joked when Nagini slithered up next to them as they headed to the dinning room for dinner.

"Will Wormtail be gathering my last remaining things for school?"

"Yes he'll take you to get your own wand and your robes and whatever else you need. You will be going the day after tomorrow, think of it as one of your birthday presents."

"Are we going to have a party this year?" Harry asked while Wormtail set their food down.

"I thought it would be OK to have a small one this year since you start school the next morning." Harry didn't really get big parties for his birthday. He'd get presents from all of the close Death Eaters who knew about him, but they would just come by mail. Usually Harry would open his gifts, blow the candles out on his cake that Wormtail would make and him and Voldemort would try out his new things. Harry didn't mind he liked his small party, he just hoped after starting school he'd have more friends to invite for next year. After finishing dinner he said good night to Voldemort and Wormtail and walked up the stairs to his room with Nagini following close behind him.

"Are you looking forward to school Harry?" The raspy voice of Nagini said half way up the stairs. Harry had learned he could speak to Nagini just as his Father could, he enjoyed it.

"Yes I can't wait to make some more friends. I wish you could come with me Nagini it would put my nerves at ease more. I'm so nervous."

"Don't be nervous you will have that Malfoy boy as your first new friend. Maybe you will get to meet someone cute?"

"Nagini! Don't be silly." Nagini had always been like a big sister/ mother to Harry so she liked to tease Harry sometimes, Harry didn't mind. He soon reached his room, it was large and filled with all of his magic toys and tools. There was are large canopy bed to one side that was dressed in blacks, and greens, which he crawled into and curled up in, having Nagini slither up and around him. Soon Harry was asleep with nothing but dreams of his exciting first day of school dancing in his head.

A/N: What did you think. I figured i shouldn't use Snape for his teacher contact cause of the whole back story of why he became a death eater and all but i still plan on using him for a big role. Now If you have ANY suggestions for the story like what you think i should through in to make it better don't be afraid to tell me! I love to get some help otherwise i might get writer's block and have to stop the story and i DO NOT want to do that. So please give me your thoughts. Thanks Hope you liked it! 3 3 3 3


End file.
